Angel
by Althea54
Summary: Voldemort atil vraiment aimé? Ou tout n'atil été que mensonge et trahison? Même les anges peuvent choir...


**Angel**

Une jeune fille courait à travers l'immense parc du château, les larmes aveuglants son regard d'ordinaire si joyeux. La nuit tombait douçement autour d'elle, l'englobant dans sa rassurante étreinte. Elle avait toujours préféré la noirceur de la nuit, elle ne se rappellait pas avoir vécu autrement que dans l'ombre, l'ombre de ses frères et soeurs, l'ombre de ses camarades de classe, elle n'avait jamais été plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Jusqu'à ce qu'Il entre dans sa vie...

En ce jour de novembre, il avait posé son regard sur elle, pas de la façon dont tout le monde la regardait, le regard vague comme si elle n'avait pas été là, mais il l'avait regardé elle.

C'était un soir comme un autre, elle travaillait tranquillement sur un coin de table, dans sa salle commune et il était alors entré, faisant claquer la porte avec bruit. Sursautant, elle avait levé la tête pour voir entrer le visiteur inoportun.

Elle avait alors croisé son regard, aussi noir que ses cheveux, tels le plumage du corbeau...

A l'époque, jamais elle ne se serait doutée être aussi près de la vérité... Des étincelles avaient semblé illuminer son regard et il lui avait lancé un sourire franc, qu'elle avait trouvé magnifique.

Après tout, toute l'école ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur la beauté froide de Tom Jedusor, l'homme le plus froid et le plus inaccessible de tout le collège. Il ne parlait à personne, hormis pendant les cours, dans lesquels il excellait, il ne s'intéressait à personne, personne ne savait rien de lui, à part son nom. Jamais Poudlard n'avait abrité un être aussi secret. Aussi lorsqu'il lui adressa un regard accompagné d'un sourire, à elle, Thaïs Brown, simple élève de deux ans de moins que lui, invisible aux yeux du monde, elle se surpris à espèrer sortir de l'ombre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Effectivement, quelques mois plus tard, elle était officiellement la petite amie de Tom Jedusor. Les commentaires allaient bon train, mais elle s'en fichait. Pour une fois dans sa vie, on la voyait, les regards s'arrêtaient sur elle, certains flatteurs et d'autres moins, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle sortait enfin de l'ombre, elle avait l'impression de vire enfin à la lumière, comme les autres.

Jamais encore elle n'avait vu quelqu'un s'intéresser à elle autant que lui. Il la couvait sans cesse du regard, l'accompagnant partout dès qu'il le pouvait. Il était adorable avec elle, elle aurait pu lui confier sa vie sans hésitation. Il l'avait sauvée de la noirceur de sa vie.Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, qu'il n'était rien sans elle, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Et elle y avait cru...

_Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear._

Alors quand on l'avait avertie, elle n'y avait pas cru. Comment aurait-elle pu croire que derrière l'ange se cachait un monstre? Quand elle y repensait, tout s'emboitait pourtant parfaitement, mais elle avait été aveuglée par l'Amour, et elle les avait tous rejetés, ne croyant que ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'il voulait bien lui faire voir...

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart._

Elle était maintenant arrivée à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, elle leva les yeux et vit les étoiles étinceler dans le ciel noire de la nuit. Les larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau lorsqu'elle revit, à travers ses étoiles, les yeux de ange déchu... Laissant monter une plainte, elle s'engouffra à toutes jambes dans l'enchevêtrement des arbres qui la griffèrent au passage, sans qu'elle ne s'en soucie.

Une fois arrivée au terme de sa course, elle s'affala à terre, au coeur de la clairière qu'ils avaient découverts ensemble, quelques mois plus tôt et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. La conversation refit surface et elle manqua de s'y noyer tant sa souffrance était grande...

« -Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais tuer!!! Hurla-t-elle.

-Je sais...répond-il froidement.

-Pourquoi???

-C'était nécessaire, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Nécessaire??? Tu avais promis, Tom, tu M'avais promis...

-Une promesse ne vaut rien, Thaïs, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Mais...

-Tu n'as quand même pas cru qur j'étais sincère! Fit-il avec un sourire glacial. Tu n'as quand même pas cru que je t'aimais vraiment!! Je te croyais moins stupide que ça, vraiment.

-Tu t'es servis de moi, depuis le début!! Tu voulais simplement que j'utilise mes visions pour toi!

-Effectivement, tu as bien compris. Tu ne pensais sérieusement pas que j'allais m'abaisser à ça, franchement. Les sentiments sont une faiblesse, et j'ai besoin de toutes les forces possibles pour accèder au Pouvoir... Il ricanna en voyant la détresse de la jeune fille.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai...Tom...dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai...

-C'est vrai. Je ne t'aime pas Thaïs, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie._

Il était à la fois l'ange qui l'avait élevée sous la lumière et le démon qui l'avait tuée par sa trahison, en jouant avec son coeur. Tout n'avait été que mensonge, depuis le début, il avait joué avec elle, il s'était joué d'elle en lui faisant miroiter une vie de rêve à ses côtés, il lui avait fait maintes promesses qu'il avait toutes brisées d'un seul coup. Il s'était servit d'elle, lui faisant croire qu'il voulait retrouver sa famille, mais ça n'avait été que mensonges et manipulations, pour mieux les assassiner ensuite. Il l'avait trahie, sur tous les plans...

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intensions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

Meurtrie comme jamais, elle hurla son désespoir à la lune, seule témoin de sa souffrance sous ce ciel d'hiver. Elle ne comprenait pas, qu'avait-il pu se passer pour quil change ainsi en si peu de temps? Mais avait-il vraiment changé? N'avait-il pas plutôt caché son jeu depuis le début?

Maintenant, elle en était sure, jamais il n'y avait eu une parole sincère. Les plus grands monstres se cachent toujours derrière une façade enchanteresse.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart._

Mais elle avait encore un moyen. Elle pouvait le faire changer, elle en était sure. Il lui suffisait juste de se plonger dans son passé. C'est là qu'était la clé, elle en était sure.

Sortant de sa poche un morceau de tissu, elle le tint fermement entre ses mains et se concentra. Un flot d'image apparurent alors dans sa tête et l'immergèrent toute entière.

Puis tout cessa aussi brusquement que c'était apparu. Remettant le tissu dans sa poche, elle repartit aussitôt au château et entra en trombe dans leur salle commune. Il était là, plongé dans un livre, de magie noire certainement.

Ravalant sa douleur elle se dirigea vers lui. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle sut que tout était perdu d'avance. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, il ne l'avait sans doute jamais vraiment été.

_You took my hear,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

Un rictus méprisant s'afficha sur son visage et une lueur malsaine éclaira son regard autrefois si doux. Il lui adressa quelques mots qu'elle n'entendit même pas. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle se précipita sur un morceau de parchemin et y inscrit quelques mots. Elle referma le parchemin et le glissa dans sa cape.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle revoyait encore la soirée se dérouler sous ses yeux,alors qu'elle se tenait là, sur le toit de la plus haute tour du château, le regard fixé sur le sol en dessous d'elle. Elle avait voulu jouer avec le feu, méprisant quiconque lui conseillant de faire demi tour, ne faisant confiance qu'à cet ange déchu qui l'avait brisée. Elle avait joué et avait perdu...elle s'était brulée les ailes à trop vouloir y croire...

Laissant une dernière fois son regard englober le château et ses environs, elle serra le petit parchemin sur son coeur puis ferma les yeux.

Elle avança un pied au dessus du vide et se laissa tomber...la chute était longue, plus longue que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé...elle avait presque la sensation de voler, tel un oiseau, tel un corbeau, tel le corbeau qu'il avait été pour elle...le messager de la Mort...c'était de sa faute à elle si des gens étaient morts ce soir...

Dans un dernier cir, elle oublia toute sa douleur pour ne plus penser qu'à son regard, ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé la première fois...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, on retrouva le corps raidis de Thaïs Brown, morte de désepoir, une dernière lettre serrée contre son coeur, une dernière lettre ou étaient inscrit quelques mots:

_This world may have failed you,  
it doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

* * *

La chanson, c'est "Angel" de Within Tempatation.

Sinon, vous en pensez quoi??

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de La Prophétie!!

**Althea**


End file.
